Using the panhandle polymerase chain reaction (PCR), I am amplifying and characterizing the viral-human genomic junctions in two tissue culture cell lines and in cervical and oral carcinoma clinical samples. Although most gave PCR products, the sequence showed viral sequence only. However, one clinical sample revealed one human/viral junction. A search on GenBank failed to reveal close homology with other published sequences.